choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas
Thomas, a character from the ''Nightbound'' book, is a resurrected being who controls the bloodwraith that has killed multiple powerful supernatural leaders in New Orleans. You meet him in Chapter 10. Appearance Thomas has blue eyes, short white hair and pale skin with light stubble. He has scars across the right half of his face. He wears a faded black t-shirt and a weathered brown leather jacket. A series of spasms can distort his face and he may blink erratically, his eyes out of sync. In Chapter 13, Katherine says that he looked like a standard-issue revenant. He may be abnormally strong, but not unkillable. Cal says he smells like death: cold and flat. Personality If you have Luc read Tarot cards for you in Chapter 3, Luc describes The Devil as a bitter hateful man. In Chapter 10, Katherine notes Thomas has a darkness in him, which Cal concurs. He says Thomas smells like death, cold, and flat. After he was killed by an unknown supernatural creature and resurrected by Cassiopeia he developed an intense hatred of supernatural beings, referring to them as "abominations" and "mold". He also despises those who associate themselves with the supernatural such as Nik, Katherine and you. In Chapter 14, he is described by Katherine as a "crazed zealot" and a "bigoted maniac". In life, Thomas had none of these traits and was a devoted and somewhat silly family man, eager to take his family on vacation, including a tour of the bayou and haunted tours. Cal speculates after fleeing from the bloodwraith that when Cassiopeia brought him back to life, he wasn't brought back completely. Background While driving into New Orleans for the first time, Thomas and his family were attacked and murdered by an evil supernatural creature, a Shadow Monster. After slashing him, it threw his body into the river, which brought him to Cassiopeia's neck of the woods. She resurrected him, and took care of him while he manipulated her to create the Bloodwraith and share his ideology that he would help people by killing supernatural beings. Chapters [[:Category:Nightbound|'Series']]/[[Nightbound|'Book']]: Nightbound * Chapter 3: A Den of Wolves (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 10: What Lies Beyond * Chapter 13: The Jealous Boy * Chapter 14: Into Darkness * Chapter 15: Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler * Chapter 16: What Comes After Relationships Cassiopeia After she was exiled by The Fate and forced to live alone in a weathered cabin in the swamps, Cassiopeia found his body - dead, waterlogged and ruined - washed ashore behind her home. He had only been dead a week or so, and so she used her powers to bring him back to life. For about a year, she helped "heal" Thomas, stitching his flesh back together, helping him relearn to walk and move, and she fell in love with him, believing that he was her soulmate. He convinced her that he loved her too, and influenced her to create a bloodwraith to destroy the darkness that plagued their world. He claimed to hate supernatural creatures due to being killed by one, and viewed all of them as abominations that needed to be wiped out. In Chapter 10, he reveals that he has no feelings for her other than contempt and disgust, that he could never love an abomination such as herself, and releases the bloodwraith to kill her. Your Character When you meet him in Cassiopeia's home, you sense a seething malevolence under his stoic facade. If you try to reason with him, it is in vain as he states if you associate with the mold or scourge of monsters, you should die with them. In Chapter 14, the dialogue implies that he knows that you're half-Fae. If you collect his monster tear, you can attempt to reason with him that what happened to his family was terrible and you could help him get justice. Powers and Abilities * Bloodwraith Talisman: After Cassiopeia conjured a bloodwraith for him, it is assumed she tied it to a talisman for it be called upon. The talisman is an iron disc inlaid with an arcane seal and pulses with a crimson, sullen glow. The seal exudes waves of toxic power and emits a high-pitch buzz. Because he holds the talisman, he controls the bloodwraith. * Bone Amulet: It is assumed that Cassiopeia also reanimated the Masked Skeletons for him and tied them to an amulet. He only needed to speak its incantation to bring them forth. Gallery Other Looks NB Young Thomas.PNG|Thomas alive & human NB Thomas as Bloodwraith.PNG|As Bloodwraith Miscellaneous NBMonsterTearCh14.png|Monster Tear Trivia * He shares the same first name as Thomas Hunt from the ''Red Carpet Diaries'' series, Thomas Waverley from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, and Thomas Mendez from Mother of the Year. * The name Thomas is of Greek, English and Aramaic origin, which means "twin". * His character model resembles Niles Edison, with changed eye and hair color. * Thomas is similar to the villain Cicada from CW's The Flash. Both of them have a vendetta against a specific group of people (Cicada hates metahumans and Thomas hates supernatural beings) and they both qualify as something they hate (Cicada is a metahuman and Thomas is technically a zombie). They also claim that they are helping ordinary people by exterminating what they view as dangers to society. * In Chapter 14, he was able to revive a group of masked skeletons. The ending of the chapter implies that he has fused with the Bloodwraith, which was confirmed in Chapter 15. * His crimes include murder and terrorism. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Deceased